


一个仿佛失智的pwp

by Brucie



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 亚瑟深入了解了亚特兰蒂斯的传统文化。





	一个仿佛失智的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很失智，不要骂我。

临近十二月份时，亚瑟发现所有人都忙碌了起来。  
……或许，除了他自己。

“天呐。”湄拉疲惫而惊讶地看着他，手里还拽着自己新作的裙摆。她得小心翼翼地避免上面的水母须缠在一起。“所以维科从没跟你讲过有关塞壬集会的事情。”  
“那是什么东西？”亚瑟难以理解地问，“亚特兰蒂斯也有关于人鱼唱歌之类的传说吗？”  
湄拉怒视着他。“那不是传说！”她强调道，“塞壬是很久以前真实存在过的种族，但它们过于脆弱因而灭亡了。但不，塞壬集会不是你想的那样。没有人鱼，唱歌由我们自己来。”  
亚瑟恍然大悟：“哦！”他发出灵光一现的感慨：“所以你们也有文艺汇演啊！”  
……  
亚瑟发现湄拉拒绝再跟他说话了。

维科矜持地回答他：“是这样的，陛下。事实上，塞壬集会是亚特兰蒂斯的传统节日，通常王族们会在此时为自己的子民们献上美妙的歌声，这能让整个亚特兰蒂斯的情绪高涨到新年来临。”  
亚瑟茫然地看着他，有看了看自己。  
“……”维科绷起了脸，“考虑到您的现实情况，我认为亚特兰蒂斯人还没有做好准备接受国王的献唱。所以不，无论您问什么，我的回答都是不。”  
亚瑟舒出一口气，他迅速精神抖擞起来：“那你会选谁上去唱歌？”  
维科不满地看着他——亚瑟几乎能从他的视线里研究出“不求上进”四个字，但这完全是先天条件所限，谁能指望一个粗糙的男人有多动听美妙的歌声呢——  
“当然是奥姆殿下。”维科说，“在您之前，每年奥姆殿下的歌声都能让子民陷入疯狂。”  
亚瑟被海水呛住了。

“天呐。”亚瑟喃喃道，“我还是不能接受这件事。”  
湄拉穿着她的新礼服，兴致勃勃地坐在亚瑟旁边。她刚刚上去唱了一首亚瑟听不太懂的歌，但声音很美，收获了热烈的掌声与喝彩。  
然后——然后所有人都静寂下来，满怀期待地盯着场地中央，就连湄拉也是。她恶狠狠地瞪了一眼亚瑟，快速地压低声音说：“快闭嘴，你这个傻瓜。假如你打扰了奥姆的歌声，我发誓所有人都会想杀掉你，就算你是国王也一样。”  
亚瑟迅速合上了嘴巴。  
他还是不敢置信地盯着那个空荡荡的台子，足够宽阔的场地能为歌者的声音带来美妙的回响——一会儿奥姆就会在那里唱起歌来。天呐，奥姆，唱歌。  
奥姆这几天都太忙碌了，以至于亚瑟根本找不到时间去问他，更何况他能问什么呢：“嘿，奥姆，听说你能对鱼唱歌，是真的吗？”  
奥姆可能会一叉打掉他的头。

但事实就是如此，亚瑟瞠目结舌地看着从水中升上石台的身影。奥姆就在那儿，他没有再穿冷硬的盔甲，而是像湄拉一样，选择了一件更柔软、更舒展的礼服。那种奇异的布料在水里漂浮着，宽松的袖口花边像朵真正的花般舒张着。奥姆今天没有束起头发，半长的金发在他的脸颊边柔和地飘拂。他看上去——真带劲儿。  
从奥姆出场开始，观众席就开始了连绵不绝地欢呼，直到奥姆微微弯下腰，示意开场为止。偌大的场地里居然可以做到鸦雀无声——亚瑟心不在焉地想着，他无暇他顾，只是盯着奥姆，他真迷人——天呐天呐天呐，他真迷人。  
奥姆开始唱歌了，但亚瑟依然听不懂他在唱什么，可能和湄拉一样是某种古老的语言。但这有什么关系？亚瑟在奥姆开口的一瞬间就感受到了迷醉。他从没想过奥姆的声音可以这么——柔滑，激烈，性感。如果说世界上有什么声音能蛊惑人自愿在深海中溺亡，那一定就是奥姆的歌声。他是塞壬，而亚瑟成为解开绳索的奥德修斯。他忘记了自己身处何地，脑子里只有奥姆小小的气音和轻微的颤动——隐藏在他完美的花腔下，但却对他卓越的演唱没有造成任何损害。正相反，奥姆的歌声因而显得更为立体，更为……诱惑。  
亚瑟猛地站起身来，以一种尴尬的步态迅速离席。万幸的是所有人都沉浸在奥姆美妙的歌声里，没有人注意到国王的离去。  
就连奥姆也没有注意到——而这对他来说可是个天大的坏消息。

在狂热的欢呼声里，奥姆再三谢幕。他优雅地弯下腰，顺着来时的轨迹缓缓降落下去。石台下面设有专供王室成员等待入场和休息的临时起居室——他有点倦怠，而倦怠中又带着些许满足与喜悦。过于热烈的喝彩和鼓掌让他有些轻微耳鸣，他现在非常、非常需要里面的那张大床。  
他推开了门。  
但等待他的显然不是柔软、整洁、摆满枕头和靠垫的休息室，而是一个有点烫人的强壮胸膛。他直直撞进亚特兰蒂斯之王的怀抱里，随即被一把抱住，亚瑟凌乱的卷发堆在他的肩头，而他本人正沉迷地凑在奥姆的腺体边，一边深深地嗅他一边像只宠物那样磨蹭着。奥姆被他紧紧箍在怀里，有点生气地试图挣脱：“亚瑟？你在干什……”  
亚瑟在下一秒就堵住了他的嘴。他像头野兽一样舔着奥姆的唇瓣，横冲直撞地闯进他的口腔，奥姆能闻到他肆意散发的龙舌兰味道的信息素，他难受地呜呜叫起来。  
——亚瑟发情了。  
未开化的、被诅咒的、该死的Alpha！奥姆在心里绝望地咒骂着，鬼知道亚瑟是被什么诱导提前了发情期，只有一点能够确定：他现在毫无理智，凶狠难驯，并且满脑子都是干翻奥姆。  
奥姆的礼服外套被扯得崩开了，亚瑟随手把那块破布扔到地上，并立刻对奥姆的裤子做了同样的事情。唯一一点安慰是他似乎挺喜欢奥姆现在还剩下的那件白衬衫和皮靴，暂时没有破坏他们的欲望——说实话，这听起来甚至更糟糕了。  
奥姆对此毫无办法。他一边生气一边还要尽力抚慰自己的Alpha，万一连他也被诱导发情那就全完蛋了——他把手插进亚瑟浓密的长发里，竭力用温柔的抚触来安慰他——当然并不管用。亚瑟该死地在某些事上非常拎得清，他急躁地把手伸进奥姆的衬衫领口，用力揉捏着他柔软的乳肉，并格外关照那两粒粉红色的乳头。他把头埋进奥姆衬衫的花领里，恶意地用牙齿一点点啮咬着紧实而充满弹性的胸肌，然后含住了奥姆的乳头，啧啧有声地吸吮起来。  
奥姆能感觉到自己在脱力。他的腿一点点软了下去，直到彻底挂在亚瑟身上，只靠腰间的手臂支撑着。而这愈发方便了亚瑟的进攻，现在他整张脸都被埋进奥姆的胸脯里了，他伸出舌头舔弄着，把奥姆的柔嫩洁白的乳肉一并含进嘴里。现在奥姆开始战栗起来了，他无力地垂下头，看着亚瑟从他的胸前抬起眼睛，牙齿间还叼着他红润肿胀的乳头。  
“你尝起来真甜。”亚瑟的眼睛变成金色的了——该死——“我想吞掉你，我想品尝你的每一寸皮肤。”  
亚瑟轻轻松松地把他拎了起来，然后精心地放在床边。奥姆向后仰倒，他的呼吸也急促起来，空气里开始蔓延海盐和玫瑰的味道。亚瑟现在正跪在他两腿中央，并挑剔地审视着眼前半硬的阴茎——颜色相当漂亮，形状也非常好，尺寸不和他比的话，值得称赞。他盯着奥姆被前液浸湿的龟头，开始试探性地舔舐，感觉还不错，所以他立刻一口含了进去。  
奥姆发出模糊不清的呻吟声，他抬起手臂挡住了自己的脸。体型上的差异使亚瑟可以不那么费劲儿地把奥姆完全含进嘴里，他有点笨拙地吸了下奥姆的马眼，吮出了更多海盐味儿的前液来。奥姆完全崩溃了，他埋在自己的手臂里大声呜咽起来，这种感觉太——太过分了，他情不自禁地用大腿内侧去磨蹭亚瑟的脸颊，而后者不但接受良好，并且立刻顺着他的大腿去捏他的臀肉。亚瑟一边吸着奥姆的阴茎一边用双手揉捏着他柔软丰腴的屁股，奥姆开始湿润起来了，而亚瑟无师自通地感知到了这点，开始恶劣地把食指和中指一并捅进奥姆的后穴里。“你能吃进去的，奥姆咪，对吗？”他屈伸着手指，间或剐蹭着里面敏感抽搐的肠肉，有一些被他激烈的抽插翻出去了一点，穴口的艳红色一直蔓延开来，现在奥姆的整个屁股都是情欲的粉红色了。亚瑟的手指足够长，而奥姆的生殖腔口相较正常的Omega又实在太浅，有几次亚瑟已经成功地擦了过去，让奥姆湿得一塌糊涂。亚瑟一边摸索着他的G点一边还在津津有味地吮着他，这太过分了……奥姆紧闭着的眼睛里流出一点生理性的泪水，他金色的睫毛无精打采地垂着。伴随着最后一阵强力的吸吮，他无可奈何地射在亚瑟嘴里。  
亚瑟的喉结上下动了动——天呐，奥姆绝望地想，他把精液全都吞下去了。  
“你真的有点甜。”亚瑟喃喃自语。他开始在自己牛仔裤的口袋里翻找着，而奥姆惊恐地看着他最后拿出了那个万恶的，钝头三叉戟造型的尿道堵。“但你不能射那么多次，”亚瑟宣称道，不容置疑地捋动了几下奥姆的阴茎，把那支小三叉戟残酷地从马眼推了进去。“你会很快就没力气的，那就太糟糕了，你得支撑住。”  
奥姆几乎是怨恨地瞪着他了。他咬紧了牙，感受阴茎传来的一阵阵疼痛和——难以启齿的愉悦。自从和亚瑟在一起之后，他就在持续怀疑着自己是不是有什么潜在的可怕性癖，让他居然能在亚瑟手底下也能高潮不断。他盯着那柄小小的三叉戟最终安稳地竖在了自己的龟头上，思维混乱地想着他以后应该在所有亚瑟可能做爱的地方放置武器，以便能在亚瑟精虫上脑时一叉打掉他的头。  
但是——该死，在亚瑟眼里，可能整个亚特兰蒂斯都非常适合做爱。

亚瑟也爬到了床上。奥姆挣扎着想要坐起身，但亚瑟轻易地阻止了这种无谓的反抗。他大咧咧地分开双腿，把想要逃跑的奥姆掐着腰拽到自己面前，摆成一个糟糕的姿势。  
现在奥姆粉红柔嫩的屁股被亚瑟托到了眼皮底下，他被亚瑟倒着提起来，眼前则是亚瑟巨大的、青筋纠结的肉棒。他几乎有种被灼烧着的错觉。亚瑟充满暗示意味地顶了顶胯，奥姆除了不甘不愿地伸出舌尖舔了舔他的阴茎外别无他法——很明显，亚瑟在为自己刚刚做过的事收取报偿，奥姆含着他的龟头阴郁地想。他的脸颊被亚瑟兴致勃勃的肉棒戳得鼓起来一块，还不得不尽力用舌尖不断讨好着马眼和冠状沟，以求亚瑟别太快捅进他的喉咙里。他听到亚瑟胸腔里发出的惬意的叹息，而与此同时，奥姆感到肛口传来温热湿润的触感——上帝啊，亚瑟在舔他。  
奥姆含着肉棒发出不堪忍受的含混呜咽。他强烈地扭着腰，想要逃避开那条温暖厚实的舌头。但亚瑟稳稳地用单手抓着他的腰，另一只手顺便警告性地扇了一下奥姆的屁股。“乖一点。”Alpha从他的臀肉间抬起头，他的舌尖上还挂着色情的唾液，“放轻松，好好舔，我会让你很爽的。”  
好的，现在奥姆整个人都被亚瑟钉住了。他滑嫩温热的喉口收缩着，不断挤压亚瑟庞大的龟头，而亚瑟完完全全地把舌头伸进了他体内，不断勾舔着痉挛滚烫的肠壁。奥姆被他舔得彻底崩溃了，从鼻子里发出小动物一样的哀鸣声来。但亚瑟仍然咄咄逼人地玩弄着他，鼻尖几乎完全埋进他的臀缝里，同时有力的腰部动得越来越快——他把突突跳动着的龟头顶进奥姆紧缩的喉咙，然后毫无顾忌地射了出来。奥姆将被迫吞掉他所有的精液，一滴都不会漏。  
但亚瑟的量实在太多了。从奥姆嘴里抽出来的时候他又射了几股精液在里面，奥姆被呛得咳嗽起来，他失神地张着嘴唇，红润的舌头上还含着点白浊的液体。而亚瑟终于舔够了他，他把奥姆翻过去放在床上，一手施力压着他的腰，让他不得不高高翘起屁股。亚瑟的龟头在那个艳红抽搐的小口外不紧不慢地磨蹭着，缓缓破开肠肉，强硬地把整根肉棒都挤进那个可怜的小屁股里。  
奥姆恐慌地啜泣起来，他还没完全从刚刚被舔弄、被灌精的快感和耻辱中回过神，现在却必须面对肠道里那根又快又狠地抽插着他的硬烫的阴茎，亚瑟甚至还把手伸到前面握住他的奶子，不满地要求他把腰动得快一点——奥姆现在几乎是全凭本能在动作。他昏昏沉沉地按照亚瑟在耳边的低语扭动着腰肢，顺带忍受从乳头传来的酸软和涨痛。亚瑟残酷地揉捏亵玩着他，把肉棒一直捅进他的生殖腔里。那个膨胀起来的伞端在他最柔软最不设防的地方肆意翻搅着，而露在外面的囊袋则随着每一次用力的抽插拍打在奥姆的腿根——那儿现在一定红肿起来了。  
“奥姆咪，奥姆咪。”亚瑟真是个疯子，他一边插着他，一边悠闲地吹起口哨来。他又换了个姿势，把奥姆面对面地抱到自己的腿上，一手环着他的腰，一手伸下去揉搓奥姆可怜的、被禁止射精的阴茎。奥姆泪眼朦胧地往下看，他的性器红涨着，可怜兮兮地在三叉戟的底部溢出一丁点清亮的液体。他忍受不住地从鼻子里哼出声，亚瑟的口哨声让他心烦意乱，感到被束缚的阴茎更难受了。奥姆努力用手去推亚瑟坚实的胸膛，他浅蓝色的眼睛下面红通通的。“让我射，”他带着鼻音恳求道，“让我射，求你了。”  
而亚瑟，亚瑟大概是这世界上头一号混蛋。他置若罔闻地提着奥姆的腰把他举起来，一直举到他的龟头只剩马眼处还被奥姆的穴口浅浅含着的地方，然后松开手，任凭奥姆无助地被他的肉棒贯穿，发出一声可怜的哭喊。他恶趣味地小幅度晃着自己的阴茎，不断磨着奥姆柔软嫩滑的子宫口。他的手指抚摸上奥姆憋得青筋突起的性器，玩味地捏着三叉戟的尖端，拔出来小小一段，又迅速地塞回去。  
奥姆被他玩弄得几乎昏死过去。他全身都不受控制地颤抖着，眼睛上翻，嘴唇无意识地开合。亚瑟低下头用尖牙咬了咬他红肿的乳头，才把他从晕厥的边缘唤醒：“我想听你唱歌，奥姆咪。如果你唱得好的话，我可以考虑让你先射一次。”  
奥姆的意识陷入一片混沌当中。他被亚瑟操得几乎神志不清，脑子里只剩下情欲与渴望的本能。在亚瑟急躁地蹭动和揉捏中，他终于屈服地张开嘴，颤巍巍地唱起刚刚他为所有亚特兰蒂斯人唱过的那首歌来——  
“嘿，嘿，”亚瑟不满地猛地一撞，奥姆没哼完的调子被那根闯进他子宫的肉棒噎在了喉咙里。“我不要这个！给我唱一首陆地上的歌，我知道你会，要那种你没对其他任何人唱过的！”  
奥姆身不由己地随着亚瑟的搅动和抽插摇晃着身子，他的眼睛失神地望向上空。陆地上的歌……没对其他任何人唱过……  
亚瑟又开始吸他的奶子了。他一边强硬地握住奥姆的臀瓣，往两边尽可能地分开，一边抒发怒气般地狠狠插着他。奥姆把头倚在了他的肩膀上，看上去像是完全昏过去了。亚瑟被他丰腴的胸脯和臀肉温柔地挤压着，也稍稍心软下来，准备把尿道堵从奥姆的阴茎里拿开，憋太久对奥姆身体不好——  
“No…no more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears…”  
亚瑟几乎以为自己出现了幻听。他惊讶地转过头，发现奥姆确实在唱歌。他漂亮的蓝眼睛茫然地低垂着，嘴角流出了一点之前没含住的精液来。他被人玩弄得乱七八糟，但他又唱起了歌来，像个被蹂躏、被侮辱的圣子。他从内而外浸透了圣洁的光芒。  
亚瑟绝望地发现自己更硬了，硬得发疼。他不受控制地又往奥姆的生殖腔里撞了撞。奥姆的声音抖了起来，可他还在唱歌。  
“I’m here, nothing can harm you…”他现在似乎沉浸在这首歌里了，亚瑟猛烈的冲撞只能为他圆润动听的声音增加一些闷哼和气声。“My words will warm and calm you…”  
亚瑟紧紧地抱住他。把脸埋进奥姆光滑的颈窝里，拼命呼吸他清爽的海盐味儿。他把手伸向奥姆的阴茎，安慰地揉着那个可怜的小东西。他捏住了三叉戟的尖头。  
奥姆的声音越来越低。他还在模糊不清地唱着什么。亚瑟不断亲吻着他的脖颈，吮出一个个红痕来，他的心里涌动着对奥姆无尽的、疯狂的爱意。  
“我如此幸运。”他喃喃道，抽出了那根尿道堵。  
但奥姆已经射不出来了。白色的精液从他通红的阴茎里慢慢流了出来。下意识的反应让他在同时还是收紧了后穴。亚瑟感到自己的结正在张开，他把奥姆锁住了，然后在奥姆温暖的生殖腔里猛烈地、连绵地射精。他把奥姆灌得肚子都鼓起来了一点，让奥姆在昏沉中咬住他的肩膀。  
“我如此幸运。”亚瑟在奥姆的耳边重复道。他给奥姆调整了一下姿势，让他能在自己怀里休息，然后低下头，深深地吻住了他。


End file.
